


So Soft....（上）

by Daralala



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BL, Bright - Freeform, BrightWin, M/M, WIN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daralala/pseuds/Daralala
Summary: “很開心我有這個榮幸可以來試試這個新沙發, 真的很軟。”— Win
Relationships: Bright/Win
Kudos: 38





	So Soft....（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 尊重演員私生活，以下發生故事皆在平行時空，我的腦海只有BW，謝謝他們帶給我幸福感。

_ “ 很開心我有這個榮幸可以來試試這個新沙發 ,  真的很軟。 ”— Win _

————

由於疫情關係，所有的活動都改為直播，直播一結束Bright 就兌現承諾，對 Win 提出邀請，問他是否有意願來躺躺他的新沙發。所以才會有了Win IG 上的那則限時動態的出現。

「為什麼選黑白濾鏡啊？」

在沙發上東倒西歪躺著的 Bright ，好奇的看著手機裡 Win 的限動表示疑惑。

「因為我們是 BW 啊～ P’Bright 」 Win 放下手機，一臉嫌棄他笨的表情看著他。

Bright 聞言聳了聳肩膀，用遙控器調暗了電燈後，招呼 Win 坐的離他近一點，好讓他抱著他一起看電影。 Win 聽話的靠了過去，因為忙碌的行程而愈來愈瘦的身軀真的像隻小兔子一樣的窩在 Bright 的懷裡，感覺比 Bright 高的幾公分像是白長了。

兩人隨意挑了一部電影，開始放映的時候， Bright 換了一個可以將 Win 完全攬在懷裡的動作，他的頭剛好可以靠在 Win 的肩頸連接處，這個動作讓 Win 頓時身體左半邊都是酥麻狀態。

真的太犯規了， Win 心裡想。

有一個全方位無死角的帥氣戀人心跳簡直每秒 180 的在跳動，要喘不過氣了，冷靜 Win! 冷靜 ! 你可以的！一部電影頂多 2 小時！沒什麼難的！

「我猜那個女的一定是為了引誘那男的，才會剛好在那地方說車拋錨了，要搭便車！」

「喔 ... 哦 .. 嗯。」該死整個脖子都好癢 ... 嗚 .... 誰來救救他 .. 再這樣他萬一真的起反應了一定丟臉死 ....

Win 欲哭無淚的在心中默背所有記得起的數學公式，卻在看見電影裡的下一幕感到崩潰，覺得今天到底是什麼要命的日子。

「哦豁！這也太激烈了！但我想那女的應該不是單純想跟他做愛吧⋯⋯」

看著螢幕裡激烈交纏的男女， Win 完全無法分神去聽 Bright 在說什麼，他只覺得整個背部因為他哥的體溫火燎火燎的，身體也無法克制的緊繃，手下意識的用力摳著沙發縫，試圖從沙發縫中摳出自己的最後一絲理智。

_ 有沒有第一次跟男朋友看電影就快要發瘋的故事？我有！而且這種痛與快樂並存的感覺簡直要讓人抓狂！ _

過了一陣子， Bright 開始發現自己懷裡的情人身體都在發抖，心裡感到疑惑，這部電影雖然是驚悚類，但也不至於怕成這樣吧？

「 Win? Win?  你還好吧？」

「嗯？」當被呼喚的 Win 終於轉頭時， Bright 瞬間丟掉了自己的呼吸。

Bright 試探著伸手摩挲 Win 泛紅的臉頰，看著他盛滿了水的眼框，彷彿在極力隱忍著什麼，讓 Bright 的心也跟著 Win 的身體一起顫抖了起來。

緩緩的靠近佔據他心中最甜蜜一角的情人，懷著盡乎虔誠的心吻上 Win 柔軟的唇。

接下來彷彿按了快轉鍵，不知道何時兩人身上的衣服都被拋在了地板上， Win 頭腦發熱，整個人迷迷糊糊，世界彷彿只剩下 Bright 和他，再沒有其他。

Bright 透過前面 Win 的狀態像是明白了什麼，在 Win 的側頸逗留了有一段時間，懷心眼的又舔又吻，讓 Win 不斷發出極力壓抑的呻吟。

低低的、帶著 Win 獨有的軟糯感，彷彿在 Bright 的心頭上撓，讓他的慾望燃燒的更加旺盛。

———

TBC

（不是刻意卡肉，而是正主半夜發糖得去圍觀，興奮到寫不下去了 XD ）


End file.
